Hiroshi Okamoto
Hiroshi Okamoto (岡本 寛志, Okamoto Hiroshi, born August 27, 1977 in the Nara Prefecture) is a Japanese voice actor who is currently affiliated with Aoni Production. Okamoto originally wanted to be a professional athlete. He trained rigorously during his first year in high school, but he suffered a grievous injury during the same year. Okamoto tried to recover after his surgery, yet he would never reach the same physical peak. He didn't have any plans for college until his third year of high school when he watched Whisper of the Heart. He felt empathy for the main protagonist, which led to his whimsical interest to pursue a career in animation. At first, Okamoto didn't have a particular goal for his career, but, after years of job hunting and emotional support from his parents, he decided to receive voice actor training at the Tokyo Animation Research Institute. After two years of training, he chose to audition for Aoni Production over a theatrical group and has since been with the agency. He feels he barely made the cut, but Okamoto is grateful to have found a career he likes. Hideo Ishikawa has gave him advice and tips throughout his career. Shortly after his debut, he was chosen to be one of the performers for B's Log's young actor unit, Boy's Beat; he was the leader of the first group. He has made several appearances in the magazine's drama CDs, radio shows, and other media targeted towards the female audience, so he has a small following of female fans. He voiced many minor characters in the entertainment industry and started to receive major parts in recent years. A few of his roles are Haruya Kobayashi in Marginal Prince, Valen Kesslar in Dragoneer's Aria, and Rei in Dragon Collection. Works with Koei *Student - Kiniro no Corda drama CD *Voice for generals - Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI *Wataru Kanou - Kiniro no Corda 3 (Full Voice Special and AnotherSky series), Kiniro no Corda 4 *Miscellaneous generals, Takamaru, Male protagonist, Takakage Kobayakawa, Katsuyori Takeda - Samurai Warriors series *Male avatar - Dynasty Warriors: Online *Takakage Kobayakawa, Dodomeki, Miscellaneous generals - Warriors Orochi series *Leo Nathuki ("Leo") - FabStyle *Nobuyuki Oda - Geten no Hana (Yumeakari) *Mitsuhide Akechi - Sengoku Pachislot Nobunaga no Yabou ~Tenka Sousei~ *Voice for souls, miscellaneous voices - Toukiden titles Live Events *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Geten no Hana Gonen no En'' *''Neoromance ♥ Charasong 200 Kyoku Festa'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Featuring Shiseikan Koukou Op. 2'' *''Geten no Hana with Yumeakari Aizouban Hatsubai Kinen Dinner Party'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Geten no Hana Hoshimi no Utage'' *''Neoromance BRAND NEW SUMMER'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary ♥ Finale'' *''Ongakugeki Kiniro no Corda Blue♪Sky First Stage After Talk Show'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Featuring Shiseikan Koukou'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Geten no Hana Hanami no Utage'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary Eve'' *''Geten no Hana Hotarumi no Utage'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Alamode 5 with Geten no Hana'' *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2011'' External Links *Aoni Prodution profile *Old Twitter account, Current Twitter account *Girls Style interview *Double Nobuyuki, Double Kano Category:Voice Actors